The Vampire and the Scarecrow
by Time-Lord-12
Summary: Rose Sturgess is not an ordinary girl by any means. She has an alcoholic and vampire father, a dead mother, and she, herself, is a vampire. One day, she ends up in a conversation with the man she usually tries avoid. She finds out about him and his past. Well, what he wants her to find out about. She begins falling for him. She has no clue what she's getting into.
1. Chapter 1

_Rose looks like Billie piper, but with darker eyes_

(Rated M for drug and alcohol use, language, themes, and later chapters)

I sit down cross-legged staring at the tv becoming impatient with my father's absence. He has been out for at least four hours, at a bar, drinking.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Heyyyy Rose Tylor!" my father slurs.

I roll my eyes at my drunk nickname.

"Nice to see you too dad," I sigh.

He stumbles a bit as he stumbles to the chair next to me. I sigh and move to another chair further away from him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable around you when you're drunk."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because you don't act a bit **too **nice sometimes!"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"For starters, the names. You refer to me as sweetheart, sweetie, and, even once, love. I'm your daughter for god's sake! You can't call me love! And second, you have um, um, um…"

"Spit it out!"

"You've flirted with me before!"

"What?! Surely you must have misunderstood!"

"Gee, did I misunderstand this, 'Hey, Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?' Huh?!"

"Oh my god! I said **that**?!"

"Yeah!"

"That is so cheesy!"

"Really?! That's what your concerned about?! Not that you hit on your daughter?!"

"Well, I was drunk so it was justified."

I huff and run upstairs to my room. I slam the door as hard as possible. I throw myself on my bed and begin to sob.

"Damned it, Abraham! Why did you have to die?! Why didn't you accept my father's offer?! It would have made things easier for all of us! Especially us! We're never going to die! We're stuck here without you!"

I hear a slam and know my father has gone to bed. I let out a few more sobs and curl into a ball.

I fall quickly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to my alarm screaming at me. I navigate my arm around my nightstand and finally turn my alarm off. I let out a groan. I stand up from my bed and saunter downstairs.

Much to my dismay, my father is up.

"Morning, father," I sigh.

"Morning, Rose," he grumbles.

I look at him and can tell he has a hangover. He is resting his head on his arm.

I walk to the cabinet and snatch the Cheerios from it. I remove a bowl from the cabinet next to it, and the milk from the fridge. I practically slam the bowl of cereal on the table. I walk to the coffee maker and remove the coffee from the cabinet above it. I prepare the coffee and watch the precious liquid run into the cup.

"Rose, do you think you could get me a cup?"

I growl and respond with, "After what happened last night? No."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you about how you hit on me when you're drunk! And when I told you what you said! All you fucking did was say how cheesy the pickup line is!"

"W-what?!"

"You fucking heard me!"

"I am so sorry. I was so drunk last night and I had no clue what I was doing, and I would **never **do that when I'm sober."

"He, that's like saying when you're drunk nowadays!"

"Rose, I swear to god, I am so sorry."

"Yes, yes, I fucking get that! That doesn't magically make you sober!"

"Rose, I will try to sober up. I swear to god."

"Swear to me!" I screamed.

"What?"

"You always say you swear to god. Swear to me for once! Please!"

"Alright then. I swear to you."

"Thank you."

I sit down and take a sip of my coffee. I eat my cereal hastily.

Once I am finished, I dash upstairs, pick random clothing to put on, and put on a little makeup.

I run as fast as possible to the car. I sit there for God knows how long sobbing. I finally pull myself together and start the car. I remove Living Things from its case and shove it into the player. I pull out of the drive way.

I drive until I'm almost there and Chester begins to sing the lyrics to a certain song.

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine._

I immediately pull over and begin to cry.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

After about ten minutes, I recompose myself. I pull out my phone, look at my reflection in the screen, and see my mascara is running.

"Fuck. Everyone including him is going to see. Everyone including him is going to ask."

I try to rub it off, but only make it darker. I shake my head and continue driving.

I pull up to the asylum and exit the black car. I brush my hair out of my face, and straighten the jacket I put on.

I enter the large building and take a deep breath.

"Hey Rosie?" Rachel asks startling me.

"What?" I mumble.

"Are you okay?"

"Gee, what do you think, Rache?"

"First of all, don't call me Rache. Second of all, don't be so mean. What's wrong?"

"Family issues."

"Wanna talk about them?"

"I'm sorry, but seem to remember you being a DA and not a psychologist."

"Fine! If you want a psychologist, why don't you talk to your boyfriend, Crane?"

"He's not my boyfriend! I do think he's good looking, but I know nothing about him!"

"Exactly! You both are so secretive! You two would be perfect for each other!"

"I don't date guys I don't know about."

She turns on heel and walks away. She stops to talk to someone.

I freeze in fear when I see who it is.

"No. Rache. Stop. Please. "

She looks at me and I begin making wild gestures with my hands.

She just giggles and walks away.

He walks away too, but toward me. I turn to walk away, but stop. When I hear his voice behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I respond.

"Miss Surgess, she already told me. What 'family issues' are you having?"

"First of all; call me Rose. Second of all; give Rachel this message for me…"

I flip him off with both hands.

"Third of all, my family issues are none of your business."

I turn on heal and walk toward the direction of my office.

I reach it and sigh when I realize he followed me.

"I'll make you deal. You tell me what's wrong. I'll tell you about me. Fair enough? "

"Fine. My father got really drunk last night."

"Really? That's it?"

"A lot of times, when he's drunk, he hits **on **me. I told him last night and all he did was tell me how cheesy the pickup line was!"

"Oh."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh! Right. When I was younger, I was bullied. I was teased, taunted, and hit. My mother and father abandoned me and left me with my religious grandmother…"

For a moment, all I could hear was his voice.

I jump when the chorus of Papercut sounds from my purse. I pull it out and remember.

"Damned it! I have an appointment with a patient. It was nice finally getting to know you."


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in my office waiting for the time I can go home. I begin to drift to sleep.

(Dream)

I am walking down the street. Someone grabs me from behind and presses me against a wall.

I look at the attacker and recognize him.

"A-Adam?! Y-you're dead!"

He pulls the silver pocket watch from his pocket and hands it to a young man.

Just as he is about to kill me, someone snatches both of my attackers and throws them down.

They scatter and run.

"Are you okay, Rose?"

I look up and my brown eyes meet a pair of ice blue ones.

"C-Crane?"

He lifts me up, and kisses me. He pulls away after a few second.

"I love you, Rose," He whispers in my ear.

He begins to kiss my neck.

(Dream end)

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I look up and see Rachel.

"You're seriously falling for him?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Crane!"

"Wha-Oooh."

"Yeah."

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Damned it."

"Well?"

"Yeah."

"Rose!"

"What!"

"That is probably the worst choice you could make!"

"First of all; it wasn't a choice. It was unintentional. Second of all; why?!"

"Because he's just not trustable!"

"How the fuck do you know?!"

"Hey! Watch your language! I don't know. I just get that feeling when I'm around him!"

"How do you know that 'feeling' isn't wrong? How do you know he's not a good guy?"

"I just do!"

"Well you don't know anything about him!"

I stand up from my chair.

"Did you know his parents abandoned him?! Or that they left him with a religious, abusive grandmother?! Or that he was bullied in school?! All fucking grades?! Ooh, How 'bout this? He asked a girl out in high school! You know what she did? She said yes! When they actually when, she and her fucking boyfriend pulled a prank on him! Not just a harmless kid's prank. One that made him hurt! Physically at the time and emotionally for a long time! Did you know that?! Huh?!"

Rachel stutters random nonsense. She is shaking.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!"

I pick up my jacket and exit the room.

She stares at me.

I rub the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Fuck, Rose. What are you doing?" I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

I sigh as I enter our house. I slam my purse on the table and remove my jacket.  
"Rose?"

I feel my fangs come through slightly.

"What do you want now dad?" I growl.

"I'm sorry for last night and making excuses like I did."

"Thank you."

I walk up the stairs and enter my room. I sit on my bed and let tears run down my face.

"God Crane. What are you doing to me?"

I hear a knock at my door.

"Rose?"

"Hm?" I respond with a sniffle.

"Why are you crying?"

"I finally met someone today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He hardly knows me though."

"Do you want him to know you?"

"I don't know."

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't fucking know!"

I jump up from my bed, push him out of my room, and slam the door. I fall to the floor and hold my knees to my chest. I bite my lip, causing it to bleed. I let out a soft whimper from the pain. My teeth have become sharp, but not all of it has come through. I sob on the floor and bury my face in my hands.

"Fuck. I know he can't know about this."

I rub my eyes and look at my mirror. There is no sign of me on there; only an empty room.

"Why did you do it dad? Why couldn't you just leave me to die?"

"Because I love you," I hear behind the door.

"You're still there?"

"Yeah, I am. You can't tell him anything about your past if you don't want him to find out."

"I know."

"So how is he going to know about you?"

"I could shorten the story a bit."

"I think you mean a lot."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I will tell him she was killed. Just not how she was killed."

"Who is 'he' anyways?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Crane."

"You trust him?"

"Yeah; why shouldn't I?"

"You haven't smelled him yet."

"No. I haven't smelled him yet. Have you?"

"Yes, I have. Rose, stay away from him. Whatever you do, stay away. He is not a guy I want my daughter to be around."

"Whatever, dad."

I hear footsteps, and then hear the front door shut.

"Here we go again," I sigh to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I pull up to the asylum, still in tears after last night.

My father has hit on me and occasionally made suggestive references toward me, but has never done what he did last night. He tried to kiss me. Not the usual father-daughter kiss. He tried to kiss me the way lovers do.

"God, I can't get a break can I?"

I exit the car and enter the building.

"What happened this time?"

I am surprised to hear Crane's voice instead of Rachel's.

"N-nothing."

"Rose, something happened. Tell me what."

"It's embarrassing."

I begin to walk toward my office. I enter the small room and sit at my desk.

"Rose, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

I look up at him angrily.

"Do you **have** to follow me like a dog?"

He walks toward my desks and lifts my chin.

"Was it your father again?"

I pull away and glare to hide my tears.

"He was drunk."

"What did he do?"

I look up at him, break down in tears, and bury my face in my hands.

"God damned it! He tried to kiss me! Okay?!"

"Th-that's it?"

"No! It wasn't the usual kind of kiss fathers give their daughters! It was the kiss lovers share!"

I feel a hand on my back.

"Shhh. It's alright, Rose. It's alright. You know what?"

He lifts my chin so I am looking at him and leans down so he is at eye level with me.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed at all. It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't be embarrassed?"

"No. Your father should. It's his fault that happened, not yours."

"So he should be embarrassed?"

I feel a pair of lips on mine. I didn't notice how close we got until our lips touch. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this at the moment, but I still close my eyes and wrap an arm around his neck. He pulls away. He clears his throat.

"Do you have a pen?" he asks me.

"Yeah."

I hand him a pen from my right drawer.

He gently grabs my wrist and writes on my hand.

I look at my hand.

"Call it if he ever gets drunk again."

"S-sure. Is this your number?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Dr. Crane."

"You can call me Jonathan."

I nod.

He exits my office.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Italics are memories and bold is Rose's thoughts or emphasis on speech)_

I practically skip inside as I hum With You by Linkin Park.

"What has you so happy?" I hear my father ask.

"What has me so happy? Jonathan fucking Crane kissed me today that's what has me so happy!" I cheer.

"Just to be clear, his middle name isn't fucking is it?"

"Wha-No. No, no, no, no. I don't actually know his middle name."

"Okay. Good. I do not want my daughter to kiss a guy whose middle name has the word 'fuck' in it."

"And I'm not planning on it happening any time soon."

I turn to walk to my room.

"Wait! Is this the same Jonathan Crane I told you notto even go near?"

I bite my lip.

"Yes."

I continue to walk upstairs.

"Rose! You even remembered I told you not to!"

"Dad! I am over 400 years old! I can handle myself!"

"If you keep on doing this I'm going to call you Brittney!"

"Why?"

"Pretty much, all you're telling me is, 'Father I'm in love with a criminal'!"

"He's not a criminal!"

"You still haven't taken the time to check his scent?!"

"No! But I still know he is a nice guy!"

"He's not a nice guy! In fact he's not a bad guy! He is evil!"

"He is not!"

I continue walking up the stairs.

"Rose, you don't know what you're doing!"

I grimace and open the door to my room. I slam the door so hard it could have splintered. I slam my fist against the wall and let out a scream of rage. I feel my fangs come through. I walk to my mirror and stare at it hoping to see something. Not even a strand of my blond hair is shown. I slam my hand against it breaking it. I growl at the piece sitting on the dresser, right below my face. I look at my hand and see a drop of blood fall to the floor. I pick up a piece of the mirror and sit on the bed.

"Mortals must do it for some reason," I sigh to myself.

I place the sharp piece on my arm and begin sliding it down. I let out a sigh and almost welcome the pain it is giving me. I open my eyes and see the crimson liquid fall to the floor.

**It's not death, but it's something.**


	7. Chapter 7

I let a tear run down my face. I had only brought a sharp object to myself when I, myself, was a mortal. It was the same day I became what I am now.

_I walked in hoping to see a sober father this time. That hope vanished soon after I walked in._

_ "Hello beautiful," my father slurred._

_"Excuse me?!" _

_ "Whaat?"_

_ "I'm your daughter! You can't speak like that to me."_

_ He simply grinned at me._

_ I let out a sob and ran as fast as possible to my room. I look in the kitchen before entering and enter the kitchen instead. I pick up a knife and place it at my wrist._

_ "No one will care," I sighed._

_ I slid the knife and watched the crimson liquid spill to the floor. I fell down and let out something in between laughs and sobs._

_ "Rose!" I heard my father's muffled voice shout._

_ It must have made him sober for a moment, because he reacted a way no drunken man would. He lifted my head and placed me in his lap._

_ "Oh god, Rose!" _

_ My eyelids began to feel heavy._

_He gripped my wrist and bit into it. He didn't drink any blood. If he would have drank the blood I would have died. _

_I felt lightheaded. I hoped it was blood loss, but it was me becoming immortal. I felt it for a while, and then it stopped. I looked around in hopes of seeing a beautiful meadow around me or something along those lines, but still saw that I was lying in my father's lap. I let a tear roll down my face._

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_Because I love you," he replied._

_I jumped out of his lap._

"_If you love something you have to let it go! You should have let me go!"_

"_I couldn't! Just like I still can't let go of your mother!"_

_I suddenly became a blubbering blonde mess._

(End of memory)

I stare at the wound for a while, and then hear a knock at my door.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I grit my teeth.

"Since when do you care?!"

"I-I have cared the whole time, Rose!"

"Really? Then what about last night? Or you trying to keep me from the man I want to be with? Huh?!"

"First of all, I was drunk last night and really, really drunk. Second of all, I am trying to protect you! He is nothing but trouble!"

"Maybe he's perfect for a monster like me, if he's as bad as you say he is!"

"Honey, you aren't a monster. You're just not human and you have special needs."

"By 'special needs' do you mean **human blood**?"

"Yes, but-"

"BUT NOTHING! I AM GOING TO BE WITH HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"


End file.
